The Many Tails of Sin
by polysgirl
Summary: A series of shorts about our favorite Man in Black, Steph, and her kitten, Sin!. Written from all POV's : Kind of a sequel to Merry Christmas, Stephanie Plum.
1. Known Sins Sin's POV

Here is the first in my series of shorts about our favorite Man in Black, and his new feline sidekick ;-)

Disclaimer – I own Sin, but none of the rest!

KNOWN SINS 

It is dark, and the jungle is almost silent. There are more obstacles tonight, in my way as I stalk my prey. God, the lady who saved me, is laying down on her big, soft pillow, but now she has a friend. I like the friend. He is Man Cat. He is Panther Man.

Man Cat is dark, but I am more. I am blackness. I am silence. I am the night. I am PANTHER.

I am stalking. He is new prey, and he is like me. only he walks on two legs. I need to learn how to do that. It fascinates me. I look up, and leap up the mountain to get to the big soft pillow. But I am little and I have to scramble half the way up. Finally. I am on the soft pillow. I crouch down by Panther Man's feet and watch in silence. I wait for my time.

I carefully creep closer, twitching my tail to feel around me. I feel with my paw before gently placing it down in front of me. Panther makes no noise. Panther is stealth. I know stealth. Stealth means quiet. So quiet nobody hears. God says I am a herd of efelumps. I hide that I am stealth. God does not know.

I wiggle my bum and twitch my tail, and LEAP! ATTACK!!!!!!!! MAKE WAY FOR PANTH---eeep. Hi Man Cat.

I am hanging. I have been discovered. Man Cat holds me by his claws in my neck. I will hit the Panther man. I am floating. I don't want to float.

Man Cat has put me on the ground. I am back where I started. Huh.

I stalk back to the corner of the mountain of the pillow, and scramble back up. I will win this time. I am even quieter as I creep, and stalk, and hunt. Panther is a hunter. Man Cat is prey. And then it is time to pounce.

INCOMMING!!! BLACK PANTHER ASSAUL---gack!. Man Cat's claws hung me in the air again. He didn't hurt me, though. Just put me back where I started from again. I had another long journey to the top of the pillow to keep going on my mission. This sucked.

I shake my paw, and crawl back to where I climb. I crouch at the top of the big pillow again and watch him, as he sleeps. I stalk closer, quietly. I watch, and I wait. This time I will win.

I watch. Man Cat is sleeping. I creep closer and sniff the air around his face. Mmm. Smells good. I am curious. He is different than me, but he is the same. Air comes out of his nose. My nose is black, but his is not. It is a strange nose. It is not normal. It has no fur. I reach out my paw to touch him, and poke him in the nose. And then I am caught, caged under a heavy weight.

I wiggle. I am scared. I am caught. I must get out. I wiggle. And the weight lifts a bit, and I escape. Whew. That was close. I must work on strategy. I knew Panther Man watched me. I stepped carefully to his head, and laid down beside it. I will guard Man Cat. He needs help. I am tired. I lay down. Man Cat opens his eye, and looks into mine. I see his soul, it is like mine.

"SLEEP." He says. He is my commander. I think I love him. I will sleep.


	2. Dangerous Sin Ranger

Sin Tail #2. Dangerous Sin. Ranger's POV.

This one was tough. Who knew writing from Ranger's POV would be so hard?? (RCC certainly wasn't!). Ah well, it turned out all the same J

Thanks to Stayce, for the immeasurable editing help!

Disclaimer, as usual, I own nothing but SIN! And SIN is ALL MINE!

**Dangerous Sin**

I walked into the apartment to find it in shambles. Babe's little Sin cat had struck again. I couldn't do anything other than shake my head at the broken glass on the floor in the kitchen, the lamp knocked over, the books scattered across the room, some knocked off of shelves and some off of the end table. There was a coaster upside down, against a wall, probably left when she got tired of batting it around. Stitch, Babe's tree, was knocked over, dirt spilling onto the carpeting. Papers peeked out of my office doorway, and inside, they were scattered all over the floor, some crumpled and twisted. And that ball of yarn one of the men had given her was strung out all over the place. Do I even want to know how she got it up there? How can one little creature make my apartment look like it had been vandalized?

I suppose it's fitting, though. I often wondered how my slip of a brown haired, blue eyed babe could wreak such havoc around her, too. Her black haired, blue-eyed kitten was just taking after the best, I guess. I looked around the apartment, wondering where the little terrorist was hiding. All was silent. Too silent, if you ask me.

Unbuckling my gun belt, I left it lying on the counter. Probably it's best to find the hellion before she destroys anything else, today. I walked through the apartment, checking favorite hideouts for the little black wretch. She wasn't in the kitchen, office, or living room, so I headed into the bedroom. I hoped she hadn't found a way to open my drawers, or my boxers would wear more cat hair than silk.

She hadn't found a way in yet, though. Instead, she was curled up on my pillow, fast asleep. Guess destructo tired herself out. And, of course, she had to be on my pillow. Not Babe's, but mine. It was me she attacked in her sleep, my ear she purred in when she decided to sleep instead of play, and me she sat on if we sat down to watch television.

Of course, she didn't descriminate in who she attacked as they walked in the door, but that was Babe's kitten for you. I leaned against the doorway and watched her, much the same as I watched my babe the night I came home to find her in my apartment for the first time. Like Babe, Sin eventually became aware of the intruding presence and blinked sleepily at me. Then, she yawned, showing a pefect set of little predator teeth.

I stalked over to the bed and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, holding her in front of my face and looking her in the eyes. I always hoped that if I gave her the look that intimidates some of the toughest gang members, she would cave and cower in fear. Instead, she only ever looked at me with wide, happy eyes, like I was the best toy in the world.

Yeah. Me. Top notch bounty hunter and mercenary. The one Babe and her friends called Batman. The hunter of men who terrified people with a single look. A cat-toy.

Destructo batted her paws at me, swiping my cheek and nose in passing. I sighed, and she yawned in my face. I turned her away from me and walked her to the living room. "See the mess you made?" I asked her. I turned her back towards me and was faced with the same wide, happy eyes. I grimaced and dumped her on the couch before beginning to clean up the mess. Within seconds the cat was wrapped around my feet, almost tripping me. I am really not sure I like the little pest.

After the second time she almost tripped me, I picked her up by the scruff again and she looked at me with an expression of absolute adoration. She looked at me the same way Babe does. "Hellion." I told her, and tucked her to my chest. I stretched out on the couch with her, and she purred and played with my fingers. She grabbed my pinkie in her paws and closed her teeth around the tip of it, knawing gently. I looked around me at the mess, and mentally groaned. But when it came down to it...I didn't mind. Sin slowly started to fall asleep, now tucked in on my shoulder. I considered the intrusion Babe and her cat made on my life and how I really felt about it. Obviously, I didn't like the cat. In fact, I'm positive I didn't like the cat. My fingers played in her fur, scratching under her chin, and she purred louder.

Truth is, I really wasn't looking foward to the day that Babe's apartment was ready for her to move back in. I have to admit that I was going to miss them.

And besides. I was going to truly enjoy making Babe pay for Destructo's well-honed skills, with some pretty fantastic skills of her own. And it was going to be good. Oh yeah, it was gonna be very good.


	3. Sinfully Delicious Steph's POV

Sin Tail #3: Sinfully Delicious.

This one is much more R/S oriented, but Sin plays a role. I thought it still suited what I'm trying to portray.

I'm out of town this weekend, but managed to squirrel away some time to get this written & posted. I'm hoping to post one a weekend, but we'll see how that goes.

As always, I own nothing but Sin. Everyone else belongs to the wonderful JE.

Enjoy!

**Sinfully Delicious**

It was only 3pm and I was already on the elevator, on my way to the 7th floor. And, for a change, I wasn't in need of a shower and change of clothes. The elevator dinged and I stepped into the foyer, keyfob aimed at Ranger's front door. I had my hand on the doorknob when I heard a howl and the elephant thuds of Sin's feet, scampering away. Then, Ranger cursed. I leaned my forehead against the wall and wondered if I really wanted to go in there.

Since Ranger came home, my cat had directed her affections towards him. To put it mildly, Sin adored him. He was the best plaything in her world. I'd even caught them cuddling, more than once. And Ranger doesn't cuddle. I know that, as much as he does NOT want to admit it, Ranger's really pretty attached to Sin. Underneath that tough mercenary exterior, he's a softie.

I shook my head against the door, and then swung it open. I stepped in and looked around - no one standing around, no cat licking her wounds on the countertop. I shrugged, swung the door shut behind me, and stepped further in before stopping. I swiped the drool off my chin. There was Ranger, kneeling on the floor, ass in the air, his head half under the couch.

I was still holding the paper, and without giving thought to the consequences, I shrugged the elastic off of it and fired it at Ranger. My aim was true and it hit him square on the left cheek. He jerked, upwards, smacking his head against the couch on his way up. He spun and stopped dead, staring at me with his eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a grim line.

"Oops." I said, and ducked towards the bedroom. I wasn't fast enough, and Ranger caught me in a flying tackle. I squeaked as we flew threw the air, launched onto the bed, Ranger landing on top of me. I was half on my side and he rolled me onto my back and pinned me to the bed with his hips.

"Babe." He shook his head at me, his eyes still dark. I waited, my heart beating so hard I could feel it against my ribs. If it weren't for the fact that Ranger likes my face, that would have signed my death warrant.

"Oops?" I said again.

"Let me guess." he said, his voice a dark whisper, his lips inches from mine. "The elastic magically flew and hit me on the ass by accident."

My body trembled underneath his. Omigod, he didn't like my face enough to tolerate this. I was so dead. I mustered up enough bravery to tell him, cheekily, "Yup, that's about it!"

Ranger's lips touched mine, featherlight. "Payback's a bitch, Babe." he whispered against them, and then his tongue was in my mouth and he was kissing me like a starving man, his hand creeping up my shirt, warm over my belly.

I was floating, I was flying, I was losing my mind, I was lost... and then Ranger pulled back, rolling off of me. "What?" I gasped, as he tugged me to my feet. My legs weren't working and I collapsed back onto to bed.

"I have to rescue Sin." Ranger said. His eyes were dark, liquid pools, and his breathing was as ragged as mine. "Payback's a bitch." he repeated, his voice a warning. Then, he walked out into the living room and dropped to the floor, on his stomach, in one lethally swift move. He peered under the couch.

"What happened, anyhow?" I asked. "Why're you so worried about her being under there?"

"I stepped on her tail." Ranger's voice was muffled as he reached under the couch. "Damn." He shoved back and looked up at me. "Maybe you should get her."

"Yeah. Right. You just want to see MY ass in the air." I rolled my eyes.

"Babe." Ranger shot me a full, lecherous grin. I shook my head, and backed up a step. No elastics in the ass for me. Although Ranger wouldn't stoop to the already known - he prided himself on being original.

"I think, actually, while you retrieve the cat, I'm going to go and shower so we're ready for dinner at my parents." Ranger cringed at the mention of dinner. I sauntered to the bedroom and then the bathroom. It didn't take long and I was luxuriating under the hot spray of the shower. I was giggling under my breath about Ranger and Sin. Really, he could just leave her under there until she felt like coming out. But no, the big suck - but I won't even let him hear me think that, nevermind say it - can't stand that he hurt her and now she's hiding. He just has to find her and comfort her. It was just one more thing I loved about him, I thought, as I rinsed my hair and washed with Bulgari.

I was sighing happily to myself about how sweet Ranger was with Sin, when the door shower door was flung open and I was doused, head to toe, with freezing cold water. I shrieked and slipped, catching myself on the door as I stared at Ranger's face. Scratch the sweet comment. His eyes danced and his mouth twitched. I didn't think, I just reached out and grabbed him, hauling him off balance and into the shower with me, fully clothed. I didn't have time to register the black blur shooting at Ranger before I had the door shut and we were soaking wet. Sin shrieked a high pitched squeal and flew across the stall, trying to find a spot where the water wouldn't get her. I stared at her, so shocked I couldn't move. She had launched herself at Ranger's pantleg at the same time as I pulled him into the shower, and got dragged in with him. And Sin obviously hated getting wet.

"She's having a bad day." Ranger remarked, pushing the water spicket in. He eyed the cowering ball.

"Pick her up." I suggested. He looked at me, one eyebrow raised, and shoved the door open. Sin shot out, and Ranger stepped out dragging me with him.

"You better be done." He informed me, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. He stripped in quick, fluid motions, pulling his wet clothes off and grabbing another towel for himself. I tossed a hand towel over Sin, who was curled in a corner staring at us balefully, and she leapt in the air and flew out from underneath it, towards us. Ranger tugged us out of her line of flight and into the bedroom to dress.

He pulled clothes on quickly and went back to retrieve Sin, coming back into the bedroom with her cuddled in a towel in his arms. I looked up after I pulled my shirt over my head and rolled my eyes. "Comforting her?" I questioned.

"Babe." Ranger's eyes grew dark. "You realize you owe payback for both of us, right?"

I swallowed. I didn't think I liked the sound of that. Ranger was very creative. "Pretty sure the cold water WAS payback." I tried.

Ranger shook his head. "It was. Before you pulled us into the shower." He stepped towards me and pulled me into him, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Watch your back." he whispered, and turned away. Sin stared at me over her shoulder, and I swear the little wretch was laughing.


	4. Positively Sinful Sin's POV

Ok, it's still the weekend in my time zone!

Here is Sin Tail #4. Please note: The more reviews, the more I am motivated to produce one every weekend. If you like Sin, review to keep her antics motivated so I have something to write about J

Sin's POV, this week.

**Positively Sinful**

I have been evicted from the jungle room again. Man Cat locked me out, so that he could make God scream. I never get to stay in the room anymore when he makes God scream. Not since the time I jumped on his back while he was attacking her.

I stalk to the jungle room door and crouch. I listen. It is not silent. Man Cat breathes heavy. God whimpers. God is hogging Man Cat from me. I do not think I like this. I turn my back and wiggle my bum and LEAP! at God's tasty. Man Cat hided God's tasties yesterday. He told me "Don't tell." I won't tell. They are mine now. God doesn't deserve them.

God got me wet the other day. I blame her. I am not mad at her though. Man Cat says "Don't get mad. Get Even." I am helping Man Cat get even. I take her tasties from where Man Cat hided them. They are my toys now. Part of getting even.

I stalk the tasty and LEAP! again, and it runs away across the floor and hideds from me under the big long sit-on thing God calls a "couch." I like to sit on Man Cat on there. He is toasty comfy. He is mine.

I flatten to the ground and wiggle under the couch. Ah, there is the tasty. Come to Panther, Panther won't hurt you.

A loud shriek scares me and I am scareded and accidentally leap in the air and a bar on the roof of under the couch. I rush out. Where's the danger? I'll help! ... Oh. It is just God. Man Cat is making her scream. She always screams "Raaanger." That is Man Cat's human-name. I think.

Huh. Well. God made me jump and I hit the roof under the couch. I must get even for this. Man Cat will help me.

Soon God and Man Cat are quiet. Soon they will come out. I must look busy. I must be PANTHER to impress Man Cat. I stalk, I hunt, I run and LEAP!

Something crashes, falls off the little table and breaks on the floor. I stop and sniff it. Oops. Maybe Man Cat won't notice. Where is my ball of marker-line? I will make paths to show Man Cat where I hunted, and where I checked for danger. He must know his forest and jungle are safe. That is my job. I need to do it to impress Man Cat.

I find my marker-line and mark my ground. I hear Man Cat walk to the door and I run to the couch and scramble on. I sit on the arm-piece and watch the door. Man Cat must see that I was busy.

Man Cat opens the door, and looks at me. He shakes his head, and turns away.

"Babe. Your cat's a menace. You can't leave her alone for an hour."

That is a good thing. I am "Babe's" Cat. Man Cat calls God Babe. I am her Panther. Menace is a good thing. It means I do my job. I keep Man Cat safe and make a worthy companion.

I am PANTHER. Menace of Man Cat's jungle. Protector!

Man Cat picks me up by my neck and I hang in front of his face. I touch his nose with my paw. I like Man Cat's nose. It is soft and the sides are squishy. Man Cat shakes his head at me and cuddles me. I like being cuddled by Man Cat. I wiggle and climb and sit on Man Cat's shoulder while he pours the black stuff for him and God. They drink it every morning. God puts lots of white stuff in it, but it doesn't make it turn white. I don't know why she bothers.

"Oh no! Ranger! We're late!" God calls. Man Cat says a bad word and puts me on the ground. He gives me food. Yum. I eat. Man Cat puts the black stuff in bigger cups, with lids. Then he and God leave in a hurry. They have a "meeting." I want to know what a meeting is. I want to have one too.

I am alone. I quit eating my food. I am hungry, but first I must protect. I remember God's tasty. I wiggle on my belly under the couch and bat the tasty back out. I follow it, and then sit and look at it. The tasty and I stare at each other. I remember something Man Cat said. Man Cat told God that "those things will kill you."

That means the tasties are bad. Man Cat hided God's tasties to "get even." But I think Man Cat also hided God's tasties so God wouldn't die.

God might hog Man Cat from me, but I don't want her to die. God saved me. God needs to live and be with me. I will kill God's tasties before they kill her. That is my today's mission. I watch the tasty, and wiggle my bum. I twitch my tail and LEAP! I attack the tasty and break the plastic and rip it to pieces. There. The tasty is dead.

Now I need to go find another one. I will sneak them out of Man Cat's hiding place one at a time. Then I will let them think I am friend. Then I will kill them. I will not stop until God is saved from ALL of her tasties.

Finally I am done. I am tired. It is hard work, saving God from her tasties' evil killer rays. The tasties are dead and ripped to pieces. I spread them out so they can't put themselves back together. It is done. I need a nap. I eat a bit of my food. Then I go to the jungle room and climb up onto the big pillow. I lay down on Man Cat's head-pillow.

Now it is time to sleep. I must regain my energy for my next hunting mission. PANTHER's work is never done. In fact, I think maybe next time Man Cat makes God scream, I can find a way to sneak into the jungle room and help. I think I could make God scream even louder.


	5. Interlude A Sinful Call Sins POV

**Challenge #: January (My One Phone Call)**  
**Author: Lindsay (polysgirl)**  
**Title: A Sinful Call**  
**Rating: K+**

**Spoilers/Warnings: through TS and MCSP and PFF). WARNING: See below**

**And, I would just like to say - it's all Stayce's fault! (In the best possible way! Thanks babe, you're brilliant!)**

**It was requested that I leave a stringent warning with this.**

**  
So... I am not responsible for any damaged or ruined computers, electronic equipment, clothing, or furniture. Nor will I take responsibility for choking, burns, or any other bodily harm comingfrom the rapid inhalation, ingestion, or spilling of any items.  
Lock the cats up, put your coffee down, don't eat, sit out of spitting-range of your monitor ;-)**

**This is once again an RQFIC original. Just for fun. My own spin on "one phone call It's kind of an extra in the Sin Tails - a freebie, an interlude between the rest :)**

**000000000000000000000**

**A Sinful Call**

God and Man Cat have left to do their jobs and take care of the world. I have eaten my breakfast and now I must do my job too. I must guard the jungle and keep it safe for when Man Cat returns. I find my marker-line and chase it around, marking where I investigate. Man Cat calls it "securing." He does that too, but he does different jungles. I must check for danger, for evil. And if I find evil, I must kill it. I must keep my jungle safe so Man Cat does not leave forever.

It takes all morning, but finally I am done. I have killed the evil white things that laid in wait on Man Cats work-table. Now they are all over the floor, and he is safe from them attacking him when he sits down to work. I checked all corners and chased the evil ball away. It is hiding under the couch. It is not dead, but I am mean and it doesn't dare come out while PANTHER is on the job!

Now I am tired. It has been a busy morning. I think I need a nap. But wait. Noises are coming. I must protect. I crouch on the back of the couch, ready to attack the intruder. I listen. There are paw-steps. They sound like...God's paw-steps. God is back early. Strange. I sit up tall and start to lick myself, so God can see that I am superior being. God must see that my fur is shinier, that I am more worthy of Man Cat than her.

The door clicks and God walks in. I look up. Huh. I really am shinier and worthier of Man Cat. God is gross. She is covered in green stuff. Her face is red. Her real fur is all clumpy. She needs to learn how to wash with her tongue and her paw, like me. There are chunks of stuff on the fake fur she calls clothes. She has to wear fake fur because she has almost no real fur. She is defective.

She is only at the doorway but she smells bad all the way over here. I wrinkle my nose.

"Geez, Sin, do you have to make such a mess?" God says. She is talking to me. PANTHER's have code names and mine is Sin. God is happy with the job I did protecting today. "Oh, who am I kidding. I'm more of a mess than the apartment. Damned skips. Pea soup. PEA SOUP Rex! And his trash. I don't even want to know what else was in there" God shudders and shakes her head. She is proud of how I guard the jungle, because apparently other people don't guard their jungles well at all.

"I'm going to go shower and take a nap. God, this day can't be over soon enough."

God dumps her stuff by the door, and put her thing in the cookie jar. She takes her fake fur off at the door and leaves it in a pile. Maybe I can investigate. She looks at me for a minute, then shakes her head and picks her fake fur up. Huh. No fun. God goes to the bathroom and the nasty water thing starts.

I don't care if the nasty water thing attacks God. God fights with it every day. Sometimes two times. I think she likes it.

I wait outside the door just in case God loses to the nasty water thing. It got me all wet once, a long time ago, and I remember. It is evil. So I wait outside the door in case God loses the fight this time. If God loses, I need to run away before the nasty water thing gets me. I will hide under the couch and sent the evil ball out to be attacked instead.

God wins against the water thing and it goes away again. God comes out, her little bits of fur all wet. She puts on some of Man Cat's fake fur and climbs onto the big pillow.

"Be Good." God looks me in the eye. I look back at her. I tell her I will guard her best of all. She is God and she saved me. God closes her eyes and I climb up onto the big pillow to sleep with her. I need a nap too.

I cannot sleep. The jungle is too quiet. Rex is sleeping. Somebody must guard. I get up and stretch. I jump onto the table by the big pillow and the shiny thing God talks into starts to get ready to attack - it is wiggling and buzzing like a big, bad bug. Uh Oh. That means it wants to hurt God. PANTHER! Attacks! I launch at the shiny thing and it leaps to the floor. I don't think it's allowed to do that. It is supposed to let me attack. I jump down and crouch, watching it. It doesn't move again. It knows it is in danger now.

I narrow my eyes and wiggle my bum. I better make sure it knows who is boss. I wiggle again, and wait. I must be patient. It still doesn't move. It is time. I LEAP! ATTACK! and I land on the "thing." It screams and I jump away, and watch it. Now it is whimpering. I crouch and stay very still. Is it meaner than me? I don't think so, I am PANTHER!, meanest cat of the jungle. It whimpers again, then clicks. Did it die? Maybe I killed it!

"Yo!" Hey! That's Man Cat! I look around. Where is he?

"Yo, Babe." Huh. I can't see Man Cat. I don't understand. I follow his voice.

"Babe?" It is coming from the thing I killed. I can't see him. That's ok, he is telling me I was such a good PANTHER for killing the thing before it could kill God. I lay down beside the dead thing and purr. I rub against it. Man Cat is still talking.

"Stephanie!" Man Cat's voice is sharp now. He wants my attention. "Babe, answer me. Are you hurt? Where are you?" I rub and purr. I love Man Cat's voice.

"Babe. I'm checking the GPS. Are you hurt? Can you make any noise? If you can hear me, make some noise. Anything." Man cat is quiet for a second. "Hang on, Babe. Stay with me." Man Cat talks and talks. He misses me. I rub against his voice and purr at him. I tell him that I miss him too. I love him and want to talk to him all the time. I tell him he should come home and cuddle.

"Babe, can you breathe? Tank man, hurry! Hang on Babe, just a little longer. I'm coming." Man Cat keeps talking. And talking. Man Cat really wants to talk to me tonight.

I am purring at Man Cat and cuddling with his voice when the door clicks open. I look up. Should I go investigate or should I just stay here? I want to keep talking to Man Cat. Then I hear Man Cat's paw-steps, and his voice comes from two places. It comes from the dead thing AND from the forest outside the jungle.

"Steph? Babe?" Man Cat's paw-steps are fast. He is breathing hard and running. Uh Oh. I think I missed some danger. Man Cat is going to be mad that I was talking to him instead of doing my job. I run and hide under the big pillow God sleeps on.

Man Cat stops. "Oh God. Babe." Now he is whispering. Is he trying to hide from the danger? I wiggle my nose and try to feel for bad things in my jungle, but I can't feel any. I watch the dead thing but it is not moving. Then Man Cat's hand picks it up and folds it. I creep to the edge of under the big pillow and peek out at him. His feet are in front of my nose. I crawl out and look up, to where he is touching God's face with his paw. God makes a noise in her sleep.

I need to tell Man Cat how good a job I did. I rub against his leg. Man Cat looks down at me. He doesn't say anything. He just moves away and then sits on the big pillow and takes his back paw protectors off. Then he lays down on the big Pillow with God and puts his front legs around her.

"What're you doing here?" God asks him. She sounds sleepy still.

"Your cat called me, I think. Scared years off my life, Babe, when I answered the phone and you weren't there."

"Mmm... How'd she do that?"

"I don't know. Go back to sleep, Babe. I'm just going to hold you for a while."

Man Cat and God quit talking, and God falls asleep again. I feel it. But Man Cat stays awake. He is guarding God. That means I can sleep with her and Man Cat. I climb up onto the big pillow and sneak up onto Man Cat's head to sleep in his fur. Man Cat reaches around and hangs me by the back of my neck again.

"I think you've done enough." He tells me. That means I do a good job being PANTHER of the jungle. He is proud of me! Then he leans over God and puts me on the floor. Does that mean there is danger? Oh yeah! I forgetted about the evil ball. Maybe I better check on it...


	6. Disastrous Sin Steph's POV

This week's tail. As always, I own nothing except Sin! The rest belongs to the wonderful, brilliant JE J

But I ain't giving Ranger back – no way no how!

And, of course, the more reviews ,the more I'm inspired to write another one next week! J lol

J

**Disastrous Sin**

I was having a bad day. A skip kicked me in the knee and bruised it good. I hauled his ass to jail and made sure Connie and Vinnie were conveniently unavailable for a while. He was, thankfully, my last skip at the moment so I had the rest of the day off. This was a good thing. I needed chocolate and a movie, and both were readily available in Ranger's apartment. I sighed happily as I let myself in - what a relief to be able to relax for the rest of the day.

Or at least, that's what it was supposed to be, I thought, as I stepped on something crinkly. I looked down. A piece of a tastykake wrapper. I let my eyes travel across the floor, to all of the little bits and pieces and crumbs of... my TASTYKAKES! And Sin, the little shit, sat happily on the counter staring at me. I think she's proud of herself, if the perky ears and bright eyes are any indication.

"You little monster. How the hell did you get a hold of those?" Sin just blinked at me, then yawned.

I looked around the room again, picked up the phone, and dialed Ranger.

"Babe."

"Yo." I answered. I didn't say anything more.

"What's up?" He finally asked.

"You wouldn't by chance know where my Tastykakes are, would you?"

"Babe, that stuff'll kill you."

"You hid them, didn't you?" I demanded.

"Babe." He answered. He didn't say anything more. I gave him a minute, but he just waited.

"I'm taking that as a yes. You can clean this disaster up." I informed him. Then, I hung up on him.

Ha. I couldn't wait to see Ranger with a mop. I giggled my way to the bedroom despite the death of my favorite goodies, then stopped short. Oh hell, he'd just... I lunged across the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Ella? I need a favor..."

00000

Asking Ella for a favor was a good idea. Not only was she more than willing to help me out, but after hearing about the death of my tastykakes, she informed me she'd just run up with some cookies she'd baked. So now I was camped on the couch watching GhostBusters and eating Ella's delicious chocolate chocolate chip cookies.

The only minor hitch in this plan was Sin, who was currently stalking her way up my leg, eyeing me. I fixed an evil eye on her, and turned back to the television, keeping half an eye on her. She crept up my leg and crouched below the plate of cookies I had balanced on my belly. She waited there for a while, twitching her tail. She only wiggled her butt once. Then she was still again. And then, just as I was starting to think she went to sleep and I could ignore her, one little black paw crept onto the plate and pawed around. A claw latched into a cookie and pulled it partway towards the edge of the plate.

"Sin." I growled at her. The paw jerked back and her head popped up. She gave me an innocent look and curled up. A few minutes later, the paw was back. I reached down, grabbed her by the scruff of the neck a-la-Ranger, and dumped her on the floor. Then, I grabbed another cookie.

It didn't last long before Sin was back on the couch, stalking up my leg again. This time she laid down a cat-length away from the plate. And stayed there. I ignored her for a while - it was my favorite part of GhostBusters. When she wiggled her little black ass again I shifted my eye to discreetly watch her. Little back claws dug into my jeans and she pounced...smack into the middle of the plate of cookies. In my mad scramble to save them, one fell to the floor and Sin lept down after it.

I then got a first class education into how my Tastykakes met their demise, as Sin lept and pounced and threw and growled. By the time she was done, the cookie had joined the Tastykakes in the land of the dead, strewn across the living room. Sin scrambled back up onto the couch and perched on my shoulder. I glared at her, and she yawned and blinked at me.

"Why did I save you again?" I asked her. She yawned, curled up under my chin, and went to sleep.

The movie ended without further incident, and I did get to eat every last one of the cookies that were left without anymore help from my little black hellion. I got up and dumped Sin on the couch. She blinked at me, disgruntled, but I ignored her and went to put the plate in the sink. Then I made a necessary trip to the bathroom, at the same time as I heard the door locks click. Guess that means Ranger is back.

I hid in the bathroom and listened to him lecture Sin about the disaster she made, and call Ella. I grinned to myself. I heard him disconnect and leaned against the door, trying not to laugh as I pictured his frustration.

A second later I leapt into the air as Ranger knocked forcefully on the door, startling me. "You have two seconds and I'm coming in." he warned. Geez. I waited a second, just so he hopefully didn't think I was hanging out on the other side of the door. I opened it and stepped out and the bedroom was empty. I headed out of the bedroom, and was met by a blank-faced Cuban.

Ranger stalked forward, backing me into the wall beside the bedroom door. "You wouldn't by chance know anything about Ella being too busy for the next two days to do more than her usual basic cleaning, do you?"

"Ha! You deserved it. They were my comfort food!"

"Maybe you oughta consider going off sugar." He suggested. "You'll live longer."

"They were my COMFORT Food!" I repeated. "Now what am I going to do?" Well, buy more, that's what.

Ranger flashed me a wolf grin and pressed his pelvis into mine. "I'll be your comfort food."

"Nuh uh." I said. "I don't think so."

"Oh yeah. I do think so." He pressed me harder into the wall with his hips. I shuddered as desire flashed through my body.

"Better start now, then. I'm upset about the loss of my Tastykakes." I told him breathlessly. Geez, I was easy.

Ranger kissed me, then traced my lips with his tongue. "You've been eating chocolate cookies." He remarked, his voice husky.

"Ella brought them for me." I panted, and pulled his head back down to mine. He kissed me again, and maneuvered me sideways and through the bedroom door. We were halfway to the bed when he stopped dead, pulled away slightly, and looked down. Sin had leapt at him and was trying to scramble up his leg. He let go of me and picked her up by the scruff of the neck. She hung in front of his face and took a happy swipe at his nose as he stared into her eyes.

"I suppose it's too much to hope that you can clean up your own mess?" He asked, his voice laced with sarcasm and resignation.

As usual, Sin just stared at him, and Man and Cat yet again did not come to any kind of truce.

"Babe." Ranger sighed. "I'm starting to think your cat owns this place."

Yeah. I was starting to think so too.


	7. Setting up Sin Ranger's POV

A day late, and my apologies for that. It has been a rough, tension filled weekend and as a result, my muse flew the coup. I'm just grateful she's back tonite.

As always, I don't own anything but Sin!

Enjoy!

**Setting Up Sin**

It had been a long day, and I was really looking forward to a relaxing night of solitude. A quiet dinner, maybe watch some television, or just read a book. I was currently reading a great one by Dostoevky. It definitely depicted human nature.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and my muscles automatically relaxed as I unlocked the door to my apartment. The relief and relaxation turned to a dull, hollow ache however, when the emptiness of the apartment hit me.

I'd forgotten. Babe have moved out the day before - back to her apartment. The repairs were finished, and though she'd hung around for an extra couple of days, she moved back in a hurry, telling me that she didn't want to be in my way. I didn't want her to go, but I couldn't bring myself to ask her to stay. So I just agreed with her, and let her go. For now.

As quickly as it came, the hollow ache turned to a frustrated groan as I took in the war zone that was my living space. Babe's little Sin cat did NOT move out with her. She couldn't have a cat in her apartment, and she had asked if Sin could stay. I couldn't say no to either set of pleading eyes. I didn't let her know that, though, just told her that I didn't care what she did with the menace, so long as I didn't have to clean her litter box.

Ella was quick to claim that duty. Apparently Ella had no issues with cleaning up after Sin. Afterall, she loves the creature. It hadn't escaped my notice, though, that no matter how much Ella loved the beast, she still didn't want her in HER apartment.

As usual, her ball of string was strewn everywhere, and I don't know how she gets it up to places she's gotten it to. On top of the bookshelf? Up on my desk? What, does she pack it in her mouth like a dog? I'd already learned, the hard way, not to leave paperwork on the desk. Not since the time she shredded an important document.

The creature in question had just realized I was home, apparently, because she came thundering in out of nowhere and launched herself at me. I caught her easily by the neck and hung her in front of my face so I could stare into her eyes. I was trying to intimidate her, but as usually it didn't work. I think she likes danging in front of my face. That way she can swipe at my nose - like she just did - and in general carry on.

Babe likes to tell me that I'm the devil-cat's favorite human. If that's the case, she's got pretty poor taste in people. Personally, though, I think I'm just her favorite toy. One of these days, I'll accidentally punt her across the room, or step on her, or something, and then she'll change her mind and leave me alone. Or not. I had, afterall, accidentally stepped on her tail once before, and it sure didn't change anything.

Danging from my fingers, she pawed my cheek and licked her lips as she started to purr. Ok, so maybe she just thinks I'd be good to eat. Non-fat and all. I cupped my other hand around her and cuddled her to my chest. The little black ghoul tucked her head under my chin and purred louder. Yeah, well, it's nice to be adored, whether I reciprocate or not. Still, I was going to have to tell Babe her cat is a disaster, when she gets home...

Oh Yeah. Babe's not coming back. She's back in her apartment. That bothered me more than I wanted it to. Not because she was stepping away from me, but because...

"I kind of liked having her here." I admitted to the cat. It was nice to come home to Stephanie at the end of the day. To go to sleep with a warm Babe tucked up against my body, her scent surrounding me. It was comfortable to relax on the couch and read while she watched tv, or to even watch the television with her. And I missed, after barely twenty-four hours, the way she filled the silent void with her chatter... I would never admit it, but I loved listening to her talk about her day, the amusing little things that happened to her, the crazier events, or the funny pieces of information she learned from the strangest people. My Babe had a tendancy to attract the strangest people, and often she befriended them. She is the most open and accepting person I have ever met.

"And that would be why I'm stuck with you." I told the cat, even as I let her snuggle closer into my neck.

My eyes surveyed the room again, taking in the broken glass, wet carpeting, dvd cases spread out across the entirety of all three rooms - I could see the corner of one peeking out from the bedroom. Yep. The usual.

It wasn't a big deal, not really. At least she was company. But she wasn't the company I wanted.

"It's empty in here without your human." I told the cat. Great. Now I'm talking to a four legged creature. I'm a sad excuse for a man.

Sin's paws snaked out and cupped my chin, then her little tongue darted out of her mouth and she licked the point of my chin, before biting it. "Hungry?" I asked her. I set her down and she twisted around my ankles while I dumped food in her bowl. She attacked her food, and I pulled a Corona out of the fridge before collapsing on the couch. I could hear Sin purring from across the room, as she happily devoured her meal. Little vulture.

I looked at the room again. I saw the mess, but more than that, I felt the emptiness of the apartment with Steph gone. I leaned my head back against the couch and closed my eyes. I wished, not for the first time, that I had had the ability to bear my heart and ask her to stay. And then the seeds of an idea began to form.

Without opening my eyes, I unclipped my cell, flipped it open, and dialed one.

"Yo. You ok?" Babe's voice resonated in my ear, clear and crisp and...

"Your cat is a menace." I told her.

"Uh oh. What'd she do?"

"Other than destroy the entire place?"

There was silence at the other end. I could hear the gears in Babe's head squealing.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, her voice somewhat quiet.

"Need you to come over. We have to negotiate her rent."

"Rent?!" I grinned as her voice rose an octave. "What rent?"

"Babe. She's a problem tenant. I can't house her for free." I told her, then disconnected. I downed the last of the beer and relaxed, waiting. Soon Babe would be back and the apartment would feel right again.


	8. Sinfully Sexy Steph's POV

Ok…A bit early this week!!! I am stuck with Stupid Cupid! So tweaked this and am posting. Keep in mind that this instalment and last weeks will show up in Stupid Cupid in a way, also – as they parallel it.

As always – the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am. Or maybe it's not so much that as Poof seems to like them, a lot, and anything to keep her around so I could write, would be good!!! Right now I think she's partying in the tropics somewhere, while I freeze my ass off up here.

This one does need a warning, despite it's K+ or T or whatever rating on for sexually suggestive content. But it's still pretty tame.

Enjoy!

**Sinfully Sexy**

I opened the door to Ranger's apartment, a cold ball of worry in my stomach. What had Sin done now? And oh, what would I do if Ranger kicked her out? I thought he liked her, despite him repeatedly denying it. Heck, I'm pretty sure he adores her. So what's this about? I can't afford rent! He knows that! And it's not like I wanted to ditch Sin with him. Heck, I didn't even want to leave his apartment, and not because of the bulgari or the sheets, either. But I didn't want to outstay my welcome, so I forced myself back to my apartment. And it had been lonely, tonight. I was so glad when Ranger called...until I found out that it wasn't just me who had worn out our welcome, but Sin too.

Not much to do but get things over with, I guess. I swung the door wide, and walked into Ranger's chest.

"Babe. Your cat keeps destroying things. Expensive things." He told me, taking me by the shoulders and setting me a step back from him. Oh man. That wasn't good. What'd she break now? I got a glimpse of the war zone that had become his apartment before my gaze flickered across his face, and then I looked down and away.

"I'm sorry." I told him. I really didn't know what else to say.

"You owe me." He informed me. I figured that much out with his rent comment on the phone. I didn't know if he was serious or not.

"Wait..." I said, stalling while I tried to figure out what was going on. "I thought there was no price on-"

"No price on what WE give EACH OTHER, Babe. You didn't give me your cat, and I didn't say no price on what your cat destroys."

"You like my cat!" I'm sure he does. In fact, I'm positive he adores her.

"No I don't." OK, now I know he does.

"It didn't bother you when I lived here." I worried.

"You don't live here anymore. That-" He looked pointed over at Sin, as she lept off of the coffee table, attacking her own shadow, and knocked the lamp into the couch on her way down. "-hasn't left yet."

Oh boy. "So... What are you suggesting?"

"Gotta pay for damages, Babe." Right. I was already going to be paying for damages to my apartment for a long enough time. I couldn't afford to pay for Sin too.

I sighed, and looked down at Sin, who had realized I was there and come over to rub against my leg, purring. I picked her up and snuggled her, rubbing my cheek against her soft, silken fur. "I'll take her to a shelter, or something, tomorrow." I told Ranger. "She should be easy for them to rehome. She's such a f-friendly little thing." I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat, but it took me three tries.

"Babe. The heathen can stay."

"I can't afford her habits." I told him.

"Babe." Ranger said again, and then was silent. Sin reached out from my arms and attacked my hair with both front paws, pulling clumps of it to her mouth, her head cocked sideways as she chewed on my curls. I watched her, avoiding meeting Ranger's gaze.

Ranger's hand came into my field of vision, and he began to untangle my hair from Sin's claws and teeth. Once he was done, he took her from me and set her on the ground, before backing me into the door and pressing me against it with his hips. Men. I'd never understand how they can go from serious conversation one minute to mind-consuming lust the next. But Ranger didn't say, or do anything more. I waited, but he stayed silent. Finally I gave up, huffed a sigh, and looked up at him.

"Well, then what do you propose I do about her?" I demanded.

Ranger grinned at me and tucked a curl behind my ear, his finger tracing along my forehead as he did. "You could barter." He suggested.

"Barter? Barter what?" I could feel panic, as well as something warm, rising in my chest. I had a funny feeling I knew what was coming.

Heat shot through my body as he flexed his hips into mine, his hands on my shoulder and his face coming to rest inches away from my own. "Your body." He whispered, his lips brushing against my ear.

"M-my body?"

"Every night." he kissed my earlobe, then my temple, and then the tip of my nose.

"EVERY night?" I moved my hands to his shoulders and shoved him back a bit. He moved just enough so that I could see his laughing eyes, and the grin that made me melt into a pool at his feet.

"Every second night, at least." He conceded, but there was something in his eyes that told me that any night I wasn't in his bed, I might just find him in mine. He flexed his hips again, then caught my lips in a hot, sensual kiss.

When we finally broke apart, I looked down at my hands, my knuckles white. At some point I had fisted my hands in his shirt and pulled him closer to me. He rested his forehead against mine for a minute, then distentangled us so he could grin at me. I couldn't catch my breath and I could feel the heat of my face, flushed with desire.

"I think I could go with that kind of payment plan." I agreed.

"Good." Ranger said. He scooped me up into his arms, and headed purposefully towards the bedroom.

"Now?" I asked. Actually, I squeaked. I didn't intend to. That's just how it came out. Ranger does that to me.

"Payments effective immediately." He informed me, as he placed me on the bed. He moved back, swung the door shut before Sin could get in, then stalked back to the bed and pounced on me, his mouth claiming mine before the rest of him even hit the bed.

"If this is payback," I gasped as Ranger broke the kiss and moved away to skillfully divest us of our clothes. "I'll even help Sin out."

"Babe." he raised an eyebrow as he moved back over top of me, and skin met skin. "The cat will wrack up a big enough bill on her own. I'll accept payment in advance."

"You'll accept…." I gasped, as his hand traveled the length of my body.

"We'll credit your account." He told me, and he kissed me again, and we were both lost. This was one bill I'd never get tired of paying!


	9. CatastroSin! Sin's POV

Ok, this is part 1 of what turned into a 2 part piece in Sin's POV. Possibly a 3 part piece. We'll see.

As always, I own nothing but Sin. And I own ALL of Sin.

Reviews, as always, keep me motivated to keep writing these tails.

Enjoy! J

**Catastro-Sin!**

The jungle is quiet. Too quiet. Man Cat leaved, and has not returned. Enemies know this. I must guard double-time. Man Cat trusts me to guard well. I get up and stretch, and now I make my rounds.

God is also gone. God leaved to go back to her own jungle. Now I have Man Cat all to myself! Sometimes. Sometimes God stays here anyways. I miss God, a bit, but not as much as I love having Man Cat all alone with me.

I prowl. PANTHER checks for danger. Man Cat and God leaved a long time ago. They should be back. But they are not. So I have to be extra careful because the enemy knows I am alone. I sniff Man Cat's paw protectors. Is there danger inside? No, no danger. I mark the paw protectors with my marker line, pushing it over them. I mark and guard and mark. No danger. Finally I am done.

Man Cat is still not here, and it is dark. Man Cat left before it got dark last time. God comed, and God was upset. God's car went BOOM! God likes to make things go BOOM! Man Cat told me.

So Man Cat and God leaved. Man Cat called it a mini-vacation. I thought it meaned he would come back at dark with God and make her scream again. But he did not come back. Now I think maybe mini-vacation means he moved to a new jungle.

But...But...if he moved, he forgetted PANTHER. And he needs PANTHER to protect him! I guard and mark some more, and attack the evil ball. The evil ball rolls away and hideds under the couch. Good. It is caught. I will kill it later. Right now I am tired. I go into Man Cat's sleep room and climb up on the big pillow. I like sleeping on Man Cat's pillow. It smells like him. It smells like God, too, but mostly it smells like Man Cat.

I curl up. It is very quiet. Even Rex-the-Rat is quiet. I am not allowed to kill the Rex-Rat. God keeps him in a special cage so he cannot destroy the jungle with his evil ways. He still plots them though. I know this, but I cannot stop him because he cannot get out of his special cage, and I cannot get into it. Sometimes I try. I will try again later. Right now I am tired. And I think, maybe, Man Cat has abandoned me. I will sleep. Maybe when I wake up he will be back.

I wake up and it is dark. It is still quiet. But it is night and the enemy comes out of hiding at night. I better check on that ball. Yup, he's still hiding. Good. I climb up on the counter and stare into Rex-Rat's cage. Rat is running on his wheel. He does this when he thinks up evil ideas. I narrow my eyes and try to put a paw through his cage. It does not fit. Huh. Man Cat has abandoned me and the Rex-Rat is plotting to kill me. I must save myself and the jungle so Man Cat can come back. Maybe he leaved because of the danger. It's all Rat-Rex's fault. I'm going to find a way to kill him. He stops running and looks at me. He twitches his nose. I twitch mine back. He doesn't scare me.

Rex-Rat blinks. I narrow my eyes. He blinks again. I arch my back and HISSSSSSS at him. He's evil and I KNOW it. Rex-Rat blinks again and turns his back on me. He is not very smart. I wish I could get into his cage. Rat goes into his little can, where he writes down all his big plans for taking over the jungle. I can't let him take over the jungle. But now he knows I am meaner than him. I leave my markerline by his cage, and patrol my jungle. I must wait until the cage weakens to be able to get in and finish with Rat-Rex. He will not win.

My marker line is all over the place already. Usually Man Cat picks it up for me. But this time he was not here. So he couldn't. It is tangling up from the last guard to this one. This isn't good. I attack my marker line to try and untangle it. And then something bad happens.

My marker line attacks back. It tangles me all up and cages me like Rat. I attack it to make it let me go, but it just tangles up tighter. Then the chair attacks and the marker line and the chair tangle me up in the chair leg. I am stuck. I wiggle but I can't get out. I attack with my teeth. I scream to try and scare it into letting me go but it just holds me tighter. I fight until I am tired. I am stuck. This is why Man Cat leaved. The danger was after all of us and he isn't good enough to win against it. I was supposed to be, but I failed Man Cat. I try to sleep, but my marker line is tight around me. It's evil marker line. When I get free I am going to kill it.

I am still working on getting free when the door opens. It is not Man Cat or God. Maybe it is another evil being waiting to attack me. I stop and listen. Nope. It's Ms. Ella. She talks to Rat-Rex. I don't think she's in cahoots with Rat. I howl. Maybe Ms. Ella will help me save myself from the evil marker line. She sees me and runs over.

"Oh dear. Poor little one. How long have you been tangled up like that?" She is not in cahoots with the evil creatures. She is going to rescue me. Ms. Ella gets me free and puts me down. I try to finish checking for danger, but my one leg is fat and not working right. Huh. It kind of hurts. "Poor Dear. It's not broken, just a bit swollen." Ms Ella says, and she picks me up again. She holds me while she picks up all of my marker line.

"I think we're going to throw this away. It isn't very safe for a kitten as rambunctious as you."

I am not sure, but I think maybe Ms. Ella insulted me. I dig my claws in and she shakes her head, then pulls my paws out of her shirt. Then she throws my marker line in the garbage. This is good. The marker line is evil and deserves to die. It has been deceiving me. I hate the marker line. I purr, and lick Ms. Ella's hand to say thank you for helping me destroy the evil marker line.

"I think maybe you can come downstairs and live with me until Ranger and Stephanie get back. I think that would probably be a bit better than leaving you up here unsupervised, don't you agree?"

That means I did a great job guarding the jungle and Man Cat can come home again. I am glad. I wait for Ms. Ella to put me down so I can keep guarding, because I have to find a way to kill Rat before Man Cat and God get home, but she just holds me. Then she puts me in a basket of Man Cat's fake fur. They smell like him. I snuggle in because I like this. I don't understand why Man Cat has to wear fake fur. He is not defective like God. He shaves his real fur, and then puts fake fur on. Maybe I should do this too.

I lick my big leg, until Ms. Ella picks Man Cat's fake fur up again. She carries me and the fake fur away out of the jungle, and into a funny square room that moved down. Then she carried me into a new jungle. I don't understand. Is the danger too big in the other jungle? Maybe this means Man Cat really isn't coming back.

"You'll like it here, little dear." Ms. Ella tells me. She picks me up and puts me on a pillow. I am tired from all the guarding, and from getting caught. I am sad, because Man Cat isn't here. I get off the pillow and go back to the basket of Man Cat's fake fur. I climb in and curl up on his black silky fur. It is funny feeling fur, but Man Cat loves to sleep in them so I will sleep in them too. I miss him. I even miss God.

I hope they come back. Maybe this jungle will be safe enough for them. I miss my old jungle.

I want Man Cat to come back. I hope he does. I will sleep now.

Hey! Ms Ella left Rat-Rex upstairs. He is all alone. Maybe he will die. That would be good. He will die and when I wake up, Man Cat will be back. Yup. That is what is going to happen. I know this now. I crawl inside Man Cat's black silky fur and go to sleep.

**To be Continued...**


	10. Sin Enchanted Sin's POV

As always, everything but SIN and the storyline are owned by the wonderful JE.

This is unedited…

And as always, reviews keep Sin inspired to act up! Lol.

Sin Enchanted 

I wake up. Yes! I am awake again, which means Man Cat is home!!!!!

I jump out of Man Cat's fake fur and race around the jungle, looking for Man Cat. I can run fast, see? No danger in my jungle! Man Cat is --- Huh. How did that get there? Did an enemy move things??? My jungle is different, and I just crashed into a thing and made a breaking thing fall and die. There is wet stuff all over the floor. I have to walk through it to get away.

I step careful. I don't want to get wet. Just my paws get wet. And only a little bit. I get back to where it is dry and shake the wet stuff off of my paws. Ms Ella comes back in. I look at her. Where's Man Cat??? I ask her.

"You really are a little troublemaker." Ms. Ella tells me. She is laughing. That means I did good killing the breaking thing. I won't tell her it was on accident. I look at her. Where is Man Cat?

Ms. Ella goes and takes Man Cat's basket of fake fur. Wait! That's Man Cat's! It's mine! I run and jump into Man Cat's fake fur to guard it. Every time Ms. Ella takes Man Cat's fake fur away, it comes back smelling not like Man Cat anymore. I don't like that.

I ride on Man Cat's fake fur to a new room with big white things. Ms. Ella pulls fake fur out of the top of one of the white things. I reach as she carried it and touch it with my paw. It is wet and icky. She putteds them into the other white box, and then the white box starteds to make noise. The fake fur goes round and round inside. I follow it with my face, so I can see. I jump out of Man Cat's fake fur and go to watch the other fur go round and round. I tried to attack it but I hit something that wouldn't let me in. It is being guarded by something invisible. No fair.

The other fur goes round and round. I move my whole head to follow it. It makes me dizzy. Ms. Ella does something and the other white thing starts to make wooshing noise like the evil water-thing God likes to fight with. I must investigate. I jump up, and miss. I fall down. I did it on purpose. Honest.

"Poor dear." Ms Ella says. That means she knows it was on purpose. She picks me up and puts me on the white thing. I look down, down, down into the hole on top of the white thing. Water is falling into it. That is what is making the wooshing sound. I hit the water with my paw and it kersplashes me. I jump back. It attacked! It's another evil water thing! Ms. Ella starts sorting Man Cat's fake fur into two piles. I don't know why. It is all black and scrumptious and smells like Man Cat. I don't want her to make piles out of it, I want it all to myself. I glare at her. But then the water thing keeps wooshing. I want to see where the water goes.

I lean over and look. The water is falling into the bottom, and the bottom is getting closer. Pretty soon it's going to be the top. I stretch down to sniff it, and... and then something horrible happens.

Something pushes me into the big wet hole!!! I'm drowned! It's wet and gross and I HATE IT. I scream and howl and Ms Ella reaches in and scoops me out. I claw up her arm to get away. She wraps me in Man Cat's sweater that smells like him and cuddles me. I like cuddles. But I'm wet and gross and even Man Cat's sweater isn't making me toasty dry. This sucks. I hate being wet.

I look around for the evil thing that pushed me in, but there is one. I knowed it isn't Ms. Ella. Huh. Maybe I falled in? But PANTHER isn't clumsy, and PANTHER never falls. I look at Ms. Ella. I tell her that I did it on purpose. Really. I had to kill something evil in the water. Hey! Maybe it was Ms. Ella's fault. Maybe she did push me. I wiggle and she puts me down. I shake my fur. It's all wet and icky like the fake fur she put in the thing going round and round.

Ms. Ella dump Man Cat's fake fur into the evil water hole. Oooooh, Man Cat gonna be mad at her. Fur is supposed to be dry, not wet!!!!!

I walk away and put my nose in the air. This is stupid. I'm all wet and need to go lick myself.

I curl up on Ms. Ella's couch and lick myself dry. I don't like this jungle, it has evil wet things that wreck fur. I want my old jungle back. I miss Man Cat. I curl up. I want him home.

Hey! I hear something! It sounds like...footsteps! Is it more danger??? I listen very carefully. It sounds like...Man Cat! The door goes BANG BANG and Ms. Ella walks over. She is going to open it!!! Ooo gooody Man Cat is home and he remembered PANTHER! I rush to the door and trip over my paws... I flip over my head. I stand up. I meant to do that. I was showing a trick! I LEAP! past Ms. Ella and there is Man Cat! And God! Man Cat Man Cat I missed you!

God picks me up. She cuddles me. "Where you a good little cat while we were gone?" Ms. Ella talks to Man Cat and Man Cat gives me a look.

"Thanks for taking care of the menace." He tells Ms. Ella. That means he's proud of me! I wiggle in God's arms and I LEAP! onto Man Cat's shoulder. He grabs me by the neck and hangs me in front of his face. I reach for his face. I am so happy! Then Man Cat gives me back to God. NO! I want to be with Man Cat!

I jump to the ground before God can catch me. Then I try to climb Man Cat's leg. He looks down at me. "You're as bad as your mother for staying where you're put." He tells me. That means he's proud of me for guarding his fur against the evil water thing, even if I lost. I'm just still too little to win that one. I get all the way up past his knee before Man Cat picks me up and I cuddle in his neck. I lick his chin. I missed him! I purr and tell him about the evil water thing and how Ms. Ella got his fake fur wet.

Then Man Cat takes me back to our jungle. It is danger-free! Well, except for Rex-Rat. He's running on his wheel. He didn't die like he was supposed to. And his cage is still un-get-in-able. This sucks.

Man Cat sits on the couch and I sit with him. It is time for a nap with my Man Cat. I missed him. I think he missed me too. His fingers scratch me and it feels soooooo goood. Then Man Cat checks my bigger leg. It is almost normal now.

"No more yarn for her, Babe." He tells God. That means he is mad that my marker line turned evil. Oh well. He will protect me from evil marker line. He's MAN CAT!

I hope he doesn't yell when he finds out his fake fur gotted attacked by the evil water hole, though. I hate it when he yells. And fur hates being wet.

I rub against Man Cat. He is home and it is time to sleep. I am happy.


	11. Sinfully Employed Sin's POV

Sorry for the week hiatus – Missing Pieces drained me.

So here is a Sin tail – a bit late this weekend due to other writings, but I just punched one out tonight instead.

Enjoy!

And Thanks, Stayce, for the great idea with Cal!

**Sinfully Employed**

Man Cat is making God scream again. And they are late with my breakfast. They won't even let me help make screams. Man Cat waked me up and putted me outside of the sleeping jungle before he started. He putted me down very gentle, though, because I have a fat leg.

I have a fat leg because my marker line attacked me. It was evil marker line. Ms Ella killed it because I was too little. The marker line is gone but my fat leg is still here. But it still works right, so it's ok.

I see the evil ball. It is back and danger in my jungle. I run and LEAP! and attack. I knock something over. I don't care. I must keep my jungle safe, so Man Cat doesn't have to go away to another jungle again. The evil ball rolls away, under the couch. I peek under. It sits and I can't reach it. I can't go under or the evil ball will get me. I have to stay away. I look at the ball and give him my Danger! look. That look means ball better watch out because PANTHER is coming to get him. But PANTHER must be sneaky. I jump onto the couch and lay down. I watch over the side. Ball isn't coming. I RUN! across the couch, and back again. And then I hear it. Man Cat's paw-steps.

Man Cats paw steps stop, and then evil water runs. Man Cat always wins against evil water, though. I listen. Now Man Cat's paw steps are coming...Uh Oh. I lay down by the couch's front paw holders and hide. I wait. Then I peeeeek around the front paw holders with my head low and sneeky. And I sneeeeek a look as Man Cat opens the door and looks around. He looks at me and I meeeooww. I slink down and carefully walk to Man Cat, trying not to step on my fat leg. Man Cat thinks my fat leg hurts. And he cuddles me more.

Man Cat looks down at me, and then he picks me up. He doesn't pick me up by the neck either. Instead he lifts me by my belly very very gentle. He cuddles me. I whimper. This makes him think I hurt. I hope he also knows I'm hungry. My breakfast is late. I need to find a way to explain to Man Cat that PANTHER should get breakfast before God gets to scream. Geez.

Man Cat holds me careful and then pokes at my fat leg. It doesn't hurt. But I wiggle and meow anyway. Then he thinks it hurts and he cuddles me more.

"Babe. Your cat's leg is still swollen." God comes over and looks at my fat leg too. I give her big eyes. These make her kiss my nose. Man Cat pokes at my leg again. "It isn't broken, but it's hurting her." I wiggle again. God takes me and holds me tight while Man Cat pokes at my leg.

"Pretty sure she's fine, Ranger. She knocked the lamp over. She's faking it. Playing a game."

"She's a cat. Cats don't know how to play games. If she's limping, her leg hurts."

"If you say so, Batman. I gotta run." God kissed Man Cat, and then left.

"Your mother's heartless." Man Cat told me. "She doesn't care about you at all."

Then Man Cat feeded me my breakfast. About time. I eated fast, and then walked carefully to Man Cat. He putted me on his lap and I curled up. I lick my paws and wash my face. It was good breakfast. Finally Man Cat stands up and cuddles me under his chin. He looks at my fat leg again.

"Can't very well leave you alone today." Huh? What's Man Cat mean? Oh, I'm too hurted to guard my jungle? Then he can help me! Man Cat to myself all day! We'll sleep on the couch!

Man Cat goes to the sleep jungle and puts me on the big pillow. Then he sits down and puts his paw-protectors on. Wait a minute. I walk over to the corner and lean down, looking at Man Cat's paw-protectors. He doesn't need those to stay in the jungle with me???

Man Cat puts his things around his hips. He is going to leave me. I meow. He is supposed to help me guard the jungle while I have a fat leg! Then Man Cat picks me up. And he walks out of the sleep jungle. And then...and then... And then he carries me out of the jungle.

Hey! Where we going? Oh, we're going in the moving thing. We're going to Ms. Ellas. Then the thing stops, and I don't see Ms. Ella. We are somewhere else. There are lots of people. Oh Yeah! God bringed me here before. This is a fun jungle.

"Boss."

"Tank. Got a meeting. Need you to babysit this. She's injured." Man Cat shows the big black man Tanky my fat leg. Tanky looks at it, and scritches my chin with one finger. It feels good. I like Tanky. He was there when God rescueded me. He's almost as yum as Man Cat.

Tanky takes me away from Man Cat. Hey! Wait a minute. Man Cat! Where you going? I wiggle and squirm. I gotta get to Man Cat. He's not supposed to leave! But Tanky holds me tight and I can't get away. No fair.

Man Cat leaves. Tanky carries me to a place with lots of things, and gives me to another man. That man has a big mark on his head. "Watch her. Carefully. She's a feline bombshell." Tanky telled the man. "I'll be back in 10."

Man Cat's pack of men all have no fur on their heads. Mostly. Some have little bits. This man's big mark was funny kinda fur. I needed to investigate. I climb his shirt and sit on his shoulder, and lean waaaaayyyy over and peek. I reached up with a paw and touch it. It feels like it is furless fur. I must investigate more. I LEAP! and I scramble up furless-fur-man's head. Furless-fur-man shudders, and makes a groan. I lay down on his head and scoot to the stop so I can look down the front at the furless-fur. I touch it again. It feels funny. I lick it. It tastes like chicken. I taste again.

Then Tanky comes back into the room and furless-fur-man reaches up and grabs me. He sticks me in Tanky's arms. "Here. She's licking my tattoo and it's creeping me out."

Tanky puts me on his lap and sits down. I cuddle. But I am bored, and I cannot see anything but forest floor. This forest floor is clean and boring. No evil balls. I try to jump down to find adventure and guard. Tanky won't let me. He leans forward. I wiggle around and climb up the back of his shirt. I sit on his big shoulder. I look. Ooooh, things are moving. Furless-fur-man pushes a button. Can I push a button? I want to see more, so I step in Tanky's ear and scramble onto his head. I sit. This is better. Now I can see EVERYTHING.

I turn circles and look and look. I am important. I have a job. I guard Tanky from high up. No Danger can reach him with PANTHER on duty! But all this guarding is making me sleepy. I lay down. Tanky has no fur on his head at all. It must get cold. I will keep it warm. I nap. Then I wake up but I stay lying down so Tanky's head can stay warm. He needs some fur.

Then I sit up. Things are moving and Tanky leans forward to push a button. I'll help! I JUMP! and land on lots of buttons. I jump around and push them. Tanky and Furless-fur-man start saying bad words. Then Man Cat walks in.

"Uh...Boss...Your cat..." Man Cat takes me and looks me in the eye.

"Your leg still hurt?" He asks me, then carries me away. We go to another room, and Man Cat sits behind his working table. He puts me on the working table and looks at me. "You are more trouble than you're worth, hellion." Man Cat says. That means I did good helping Tanky and he is glad I keeped Tanky's head warm for him, since Tanky has no fur.

Then Man Cat pulls out stuff and starts to work. I look around. This is another new jungle. But it feels different. It feels like...Hey! I'm in Man Cat's lair! Oooh boy, PANTHER has to go explore...I sneak sideways and look down the desk. That's a big jump. I'm too little. I will just explore up here for now...

TBC...


	12. Country Sin Sin's POV

Ok, so I'm blaming this on my adventures over the weekend! It is NOT the continuation of last week, you guys can have that next weekend.

For now, we're jumping forward in time to a time in the future.

Enjoy! As always, I own nothing, except Sin – she's mine all mine!

Thanks Court, for the advance opinion!

**Country Sin**

The jungle is almost quiet. It would be quiet, except God is making little whimpers. I sit outside the bedroom door and listen. Maybe God is hurt. Then I hear Man Cat. That means he's just getting ready to make God scream again. I am not locked out of the sleep jungle, though. The door is broked and now it does not shut. Man Cat pretends it does, but I know I can push it open, like I did yesterday morning.

Man Cat wasn't happy with me when I opened the door to the sleep jungle and went to play with him. He putted me in the water room with the evil water thing. But I don't like being in that room because the evil water thing is too evil for me to win against. And I didn't want it to kill me. So I howled and howled until Man Cat let me out. God didn't get to scream.

Today I think I want to help Man Cat make God scream. So I push the door open and sneeeaaakkk inside. I climb up onto the sleeping pillow and crouch far away where Man Cat won't see me. He is on top of God. I don't understand. Man Cat is squishing God. Does she like being squished? If Man Cat laid on top of me I would be Squeeeeeshed PANTHER. And squeeeeshed PANTHER wouldn't be able to breathe.

I wiggle my bum and wait, and POUNCE! I land on God's back paw and she screams! I made God scream!

"Ranger get her OUT of here!" God says. God is glad I stopped Man Cat. Man Cat moves away from God and looks at me. Then he gets up and puts his fake fur on, very fast.

"Wait here, Babe. And you, you hellion. No more interruptions." Man Cat says as he picks me up. Then he takes me out of the sleep jungle, and out of the jungle, and then into the moving box and down to the jungle where Tanky is.

Man Cat drops me onto Tanky's lap. "She's ruining my sex life. Take her with you for the weekend."

"Uh...Boss...TMI." Tanky scritches under my chin. "And I'm taking Lula to the farm to visit Mama."

"So take her with you. Maybe she can become a barn cat."

"Steph would miss her."

"I wouldn't."

"Yeah right." Tanky keeps scritching. I like scritches.

"Look. Just take her. Bring her back monday." Man Cat turns around and leaves. Wait a minute! I'm still on Tanky's lap! I try to go after Man Cat - he is not supposed to leave me again! My fat leg is all healed and God is still in the jungle! She needs PANTHER to protect her! Tanky holds me so I cannot run away. I am not happy. I try to bite Tanky. Then he picks me up and leaves with me.

Tanky is taking me away from Man Cat. I do not like this. I am putted in a moving box with no Man Cat and no God. Just Tanky and LuLu. And I am in a cage. I do not like this. It is NOT right. We drive and drive. I cry. I miss Man Cat and I want God back. I need to save her so Man Cat doesn't squeeesh her!

Finally Tanky stops the moving thing. He takes my cage out. LuLu is all excited about something. "Big Guy, let's go see all the baby animals!"

Tanky lets me out of the cage. Then he picks me up and carries me. He carries me a loooong way before he putteds me down. "Don't get into trouble."

I look around. There is green stuff, and brown stuff under my paws. I chase little black balls. This is a very different jungle. Then, I see something SCARY!

It is white with black eyes and it is all fuzzy. It is on the other side of boards. Those keep me safe. What is it? I put my paws on the board and look. There are lots of white things with black eyes. They are all white and fluffy with fuzzy fur. One is beside me. I reach a paw through and touch it. It is warm fur. I think I can fit through the hole. I climb through. Now I am with the white fuzzy things. Time to investigate.

I crawl through and walk up to the white fluffy-fur thing. I reach a paw to touch it again. It makes a BAAAAHHHH noise and I jump back and HISS! Maybe it's danger.

Nope, not danger. Now it is laying down. It looks warm and I am cold. I go lay down with it. Oooooh, it is warm. I touch it's fluffy-fur with my paw. It is soft. Then it rubs it's head on me. I do not know if I like this. Oh...but if I rub on it, it likes it. I think I like it too. I purr. I have had a long day in the cage. I am tired. I sleep with the white fluffy-fur thing.

I wake up when the white fluffy things gets up and runs away, making BAAAHHHH noises. Someone I do not know, and Tanky, come with pails. I watch as some of the white fluffy BAAAAHHHH things run over. I will run over too! They all shove and push at the bucket. I see funny things sticking out. They stick their mouths on the funny things and suck. I climb up onto their backs and then stretch up to see inside the bucket. I almost can't see. I climb higher. Now I can see, it's milk! I try to drink some, but cannot reach. I try to reach, but Tanky grabs me and puts me on the ground.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, hellion." Tanky says. I do not get milk. After the white fluffy BAAAAHHH things finish eating, they start to play. The white things LEAP! around, but they leap different than me. They jump with all four feet, and leap sideways. Sometimes they jump up in front, and then kick with their back legs. I practice with them. I can LEAP! like the white things! Even though I am black.

Two white things run, and hit their heads together. I want to try. I bug one. We hit heads. Ouch! I do not think I like that game. I shake my head, then run with the white things and LEAP! with them. This is better than hitting heads.

I chase a white thing and bite it for running away, and it kicks me! I fall down and roll. This is not good. PANTHER is not supposed to fall down. Huh.

I get up and shake the dust off. Now I am ready to play some more. I run after the white thing again.

I spend along time, including two whole nights, playing with the white things. It is fun. I even get some of their milk! I sleeped sometimes on their mom's backs with them. Their moms have thick thick fur. It is very warm. Especially in the sun. We play and play. Then Tanky takes me away from my new friends and puts me back in the cage. And then we get back into the moving thing.

And then Tanky is taking me out of the cage and I am back in Man Cat's jungle! Man Cat picks me up and scritches my chin.

"You had to bring it back?" Man Cat is happy to see me!

"Be glad I didn't stay a couple of extra days. It was starting to think it was a lamb."

Tank reaches and scritches me once, then leaves. Man Cat cuddles me under his chin and then God comes out of the sleep jungle and picks me up. I am glad to be back in my jungle with Man Cat and God. But I kinda miss my white friends. I would like one to live with me in Man Cat's jungle. That would be fun.


	13. Terminating Sin Sin's POV

Finally, a new installment of Sin! Sorry for the delay, guys, and I promise I will try to update much, much more regularly!

As always, I only own Sin. J

Terminating Sin 

I'm in Man Cat's LAIR! It's PANTHER's job to protect it. I am on his desk and he is sitting in his chair, tapping his pen on paper. He reaches for the thing he talks into, and pushes buttons. I want to push buttons. I creeeeep over and reach one paw up to the talking-into thing. I try to push buttons but Man Cat sticks a paw out and pushes me away. Huh. I sneeeak over to his paper that I protect him from in the big jungle and sniff it. Then I LEAP! and land on it. But it doesn't run away like the evil paper in the office.

Man Cat picks me up and plunks me on a little pillow he putted on his desk for me. I sit and look at him. He wants me here? Ok. Maybe it is nap time. I lay down. I get up and spin around and lay down again. I do not feel like a nap. PANTHER's can't nap when they are on the job. I must work. Man Cat puts the talking thing down and types on his black thing. I sit and look at his toes as they move fast over the little buttons, and then I sneeeeeak over and watch his toes some more. They are moving fast. I reach out and tap one with one paw.

Man Cat's toes stop moving and he looks down at me. Then he shakes his head and his toes start moving again. I look around. There are papers on his desk, and more stacked in little hidey-holes. They look evil. I stare at them. They stare back. They say they are going to eat Man Cat alive.

No one eats my Man Cat. Except me.

I crouch down, and I wiggle my bum and twitch my tail. This warns the evil paper that it cannot eat Man Cat. Evil Paper stares back, so I twitch my tail and LEAP!!!

And the hidey-holes go flying away into the big ocean underneath the desk, drowneding. And I almost fall in too! But Man Cat catches me as I fall off of the desk. Another evil paper pushed me. Man Cat looks at me, and puts me back on the desk.

"Menace." He tells me. That means he is proud I saved him from the evil paper that wanted to eat him alive. I sit at the edge and look down, down down, at Man Cat while he makes sure the evil paper is really dead. This is his job. I make it hurted so it cannot hurt Man Cat, then Man Cat finishes killing the paper that does not die right away.

I decide Man Cat does not need PANTHER to protect him from the paper now, and go look around to make sure there is no more danger. I look at his big black thing. It is not danger, but it looks like a toy. I reach out and push down on a button with my paw. It goes "click" and falls down. When I let go it pops back up. Hm... This is weird. I push another button, then I climb up and walk across the buttons and they go "click click click." I like the clicking noise. I jump and walk and leap! and click lots of buttons. Then the black thing makes a "ding!" noise and scares me. I leap off the black thing and sit in the middle of the desk. Man Cat stands up and looks at me. I watch him. I didn't do anything! But his black thing tried to attack me.

I should go attack it back. I go back and LEAP! on the buttons and they click click and then I decide to lay down and guard. It is good to guard.

I lay and guard the black thing until Man Cat comes and lifts me off. "NOT a cat toy." He tells me. That means I did very good guarding the black thing, and now Man Cat will take over.

There is a pencil on the desk and I push it around, and then it falls off into the ocean - it is dead now. I look around for something else to guard and then the door opens and I jump and spin around and see Tanky!! Hi Tanky!!! I run to the edge of the desk and look down into the ocean. I cannot jump that far. I will land in the ocean and die like all the evil I attacked. I lean waaaay over and look at Tanky! I want him to come see me.

"Uhhh..Boss?" Tanky asks. He does not come in. I want him to come in. I swing a paw at him. He looks at me quickly then looks back at Man Cat. Man Cat looks up. "Did I fuck something up that badly?"

"What're you talking about?" Man Cat asks. He sounds bamboozed. I am bamboozed when my evil ball runs away and I can't find it. And when God cuddles Rex-Rat.

"I was just wondering what I did to warranting being terminated." Tanky says. He sounds bamboozed too.

Man Cat narrows his eyes. "Let me see." He says. Tanky holds out a paper, and Man Cat reads it quickly, then looks at me. I smile. I was soooo good - I helped Man Cat make sure Tanky came to visit! Man Cat leans back. "The black devil fired you, not me." Man Cat gives me the death glare. Uh Oh. Did I miss some danger? I prowl around looking for the danger, and attack an evil pen so that it falls into the ocean and dies.

"The cat?"

"She was walking on the laptop. Must have sent that to everyone by accident. It was only supposed to go to HR and Stine."

"Good call on Stine." Tanky said. Man Cat pressed buttons with his toes again then a machine started whirring. I watched the machine make an evil paper move through it. I tried to attack it, but Man Cat snatched it away. He handed the paper to Tanky.

"Here. I just emailed this off to everyone. Post it on my door."

Tanky looked at the evil paper and started to laugh. "ATTENTION: If you wish to know why you were fired today**, ask the cat**. All employees are expected to disreguard the notice of termination and report for their next shift as scheduled."

"Kinda unprofessional, Boss."

"Might as well have fun with it." Man Cat made his eyes roll like God likes to do. I try it too but my eyes don't roll. They just cross over and make me alllll dizzzy. Tanky laughs and leaves, and closes the door to Man Cat's lair.

Man Cat leans back in his chair and looks down at me. He points one finger between my eyes. "You're fired." He tells me. That means I did very, VERY good guarding his lair today, and I can now take a nap on his lap. I like taking naps on Man Cat's lap. I creeep down the desk onto his legs. They are warm and hard. I snuggle up and lay down, and look up at Man Cat. I love him.

Man Cat looks down at me. He loves me too. He shakes his head at me and makes a big breath. "Babe's damned lucky I love her."


	14. A Sinful Attack Sin's POV

Long awaited – or maybe hopefully forgotten ;-) A new Sin Tail.

I'll try to update more regularly – but life has gotten positively insane!

* * *

**13 – A Sinful Attack**

The jungle is quiet and Danger is hiding. I have scareded Danger and Danger ran away for a loooong time. Danger knows better than to mess with PANTHER. I prowl my jungle checking, just to make sure. Sometimes Danger comes back. The evil ball never goes away, but yesterday it breaked a glass and Man Cat took it. Man Cat is punishing the evil ball, and so I don't have to.

Man Cat and God leaved a while ago, and I am alone. I am always alone when it is not dark. Man Cat and God are very busy. Sometimes they are busy making God scream. I am not allowed to help. But mostly they are busy prowling the BIG jungle I am too little for and chasing Danger away. God says Man Cat is saving Gotham City. God helps. But God always screws up. God said so. Man Cat laughed.

Some day I won't be too little for the BIG jungle and I will be BIGGGG and BAADDDD And PANTHER will help Man Cat save Gotham City too. And PANTHER won't screw up. PANTHER is way better than God.

God is our servant.

I LEAP! from the floor to the couch and then race fastasican to Man Cat's private room. I jump onto the desk and the evil white things die and fall to the the floor. I leap down after and spin on them, then race away. The evil white things will not hurt Man Cat now. I creep around the rest of the jungle and everything is quiet again. I finish in the sleeping jungle. I think it is time for a nap. I jump onto the big pillow and turn circles. It is time to sleep. I will sleep on Man Cat's side of the big pillow. It smells like him.

SINSINSINSINSIN

There is a noise. I jump and wake up, and listen careful. DANGER is coming. It is bad danger. Man Cat and God have not come back yet, so I must save the jungle from it. I listen. It does not sound like Ms Ella. It does not sound like Man Cat or God. It is definitivily Danger.

I hear Danger, and it is talking. It is making things go jingle jingle, like Man Cat's keys. I am not allowed to play with Man Cat's keys. I like them, but Man Cat always takes them away. He said one day I hitted a button on the paw-pad and everyone heard him make God scream. Then the talking thing made a ringing noise and Man Cat made bad words and answered. Then he made more bad words and came out of the sleep jungle without ANY of his fake-fur, and took away his keys. He calleded me a gooood name, but God said it was bad. God's just jealous. I made Man Cat lose his fur and God doesn't know how. I think it had something to do with his keys...

I jump off the sleeping pillow and creep very slowly and carefully and quiiiieetttlllyyy ...shhhhhhh... to the opening into the sleep jungle. I crouch down and peek around the door into the jungle. Everything is quiet. No Danger inside yet. I hear Danger outside, though. I hear a bigger noise and look at the opening to the big jungle. The handle of the magic-wall wiggles. I twitch my tail and watch. Danger is going to come in.

Veeeerrrryyyyy quietly, I race behind the big table and hide. I peek around it and watch the magic wall. If Danger makes the magic wall opening, I will attack. I am ready. I am very ready. PANTHER will save the day.

I wait. I heard Danger make bad words. I wait some more. I am ready. Then Danger says "finally" and the magic-wall opens.

I am FAST, I am PANTHER! I LEAP! out fro mbehind the big table and RACE to the Danger and LEAP at him with all of my prickles! I leap as high as I can and I attack him with my prickles. Danger makes a high scream and it scareded's me and I leap down to run away, but Danger hits me and kicks me and I fall and roll and Danger falls over.

Danger's head goes CRACK! and he doesn't move.

Veeerrry carefully I creep up to Danger. I poke it with one paw. It does not move. I KILLED IT! PANTHER wins again! The jungle is save! I run around and LEAP! and LEAP! and LEAP! And then I go back and look at Danger again. I look at him from all sides. I think I will keep him. Panther deserves a trophy. Man Cat will be soooo proud.

And now I know how to open the magic-wall. I must learn how to say Finally and then I can go protect the biggggg jungle and help Man Cat with Gotham City.

I walk around Danger again and look at him veeery close. I see a picture on his head...wait...I sawed that picture before. It was on a man in Man Cat's lair. He looked at pictures and pushed lots of buttons. I sitted on his head. Maybe he wasn't Danger. Maybe he is Man Cat's litter.

I will just tell Man Cat that he defected and was now Danger. Man Cat will be proud that I knowed that.

I go sit on the back of the couch so I can guard the Danger-man until Man Cat comes home. I must stay veeery awake and guard veeery carefully or maybe Danger will escape. I am almost sleepy when I hear another noise. I listen. It is Man Cat this time, that is his paw-steps I hear. God is with him. She giggles.

"Finally, I have you to myself." Man Cat says as the magic-wall opens. 'Finally' is definitely the word I need to learn how to speak. I will try later. When I am alone in the jungle. Because all I can say right now is meeeooow.

Man Cat and God are licking each other with their tongues, but I cannot see their tongues. They do this a lot, but when I tried to hided MY tongue in Man Cat's mouth, he pushed me away.

Then Man Cat trips over Danger and almost falls down. Oops. Maybe killing Danger in the middle of the jungle opening was a bad idea.

"Wh-What the? H-Hal?" God stammers. She sounds funny. Like she's choking. She looks at Man Cat. "What on earth?"

"He was supposed to drop some reports off up here."

"But how did he wind up knocked out on the floor?"

Man Cat looks at me. I am washing my paw. I do not need to brag. I know I am the bestest PANTHER in the world. "My bet's on the cat."

I was right! Bestest PANTHER ever!


	15. Sinfully Caked! Sin's POV

**For Stayce: Happy Birthday, Babe!!!**

**Sinfully Caked**

It is quiet in the jungle today, but I am not alone. God is sitting at Man Cat's high table, and she is sad. I jump up onto the high stool and then the high table - I am big now and I can jump veeerrryyy high. I walk over to God and rub my head on her arm.

"It's my birthday, today, Sin-cat. And I think everyone forgot." Except Man Cat. Man Cat telled God Happy Birthedday before he leaved the jungle. I heard him. I do not understand. God said a birthedday is the day you are borned, but God was not borned today. She was borned a long, long time ago. Longer than me! "And Ranger...Ranger remembered, but Ranger lives in the house of no cake. I won't get a cake, Sin." God is very sad. She wants cake. I want cake too.

Cake is probably veery tasty. Maybe it has catnip.

Then God gets up and putteds me back on the floor of the jungle. "Know what, Sin? I'm going to make my own cake." And then God leaved the jungle. I am tired, and it is quiet, and God is gone, and Man Cat is guarding his very big jungle. So I take a nap.

When I wake up, God is banging in the kitchen. She has lotsa white bags with surprises in them. I leap! onto the tall stool, and then the tall table, and I stick my head in the bags. Hm... very weird stuff in these. I look at God. She has a bowl and a big stick going round and round. I put my paws on the bowl and I bat at the stick. It looks like a toy. I like toys.

"You want to help?" God asks me, and then she picks me up and cuddles me. "I don't think this is a job for kittens, Sin-cat." And then she putteds me on the floor. Hmph. God is hogging the toys. She doesn't want to share. Man Cat would share with me. I am going to go find danger and leave it where it can eat God.

I am tired again, though. First I will nap.

I nap on a sitting thing Man Cat calls a "chair". When I wake up, God is lying down on the sitting thing called a "couch." I go over and climb up on her. I walk over her and pat her face with a paw. God is very asleep. I will explore.

Something smells yummy - like kitty treats. I like kitty treats. I am going to find them. I LEAP! onto the tall stool, and then onto the tall table, and I sniff for kitty treats. Mmmmm, something smells yummmmyyy... It is sitting on the tall table, waiting. God made it just for me, because I am PANTHER! and PANTHER! is special.

I walk up to the yummy and poke it with my paw. And my paw disappears! The yummy tried to eat my paw! It's DANGER! I run back reallllly hard, and I get my paw back. I win! But this danger... this danger is trying to trick God. God made a yummy and Danger stole it. I must kill danger so God can have my yummy back. I want the yummy.

I crouch down on the tall table and stare at the yummy, and the danger inside it. I must be veeerrrryy careful in killing this danger. It might kill me first. I wait, and I wiggle my bump, and I leap and ATTACK! I land right in the middle of the yummy with all of my prickles and dig for the danger. I will kill it! The yummy starts flying everywhere and the danger EXPLODES! I keep attacking until there is no danger left.

I stop and I look around. I killed the danger! Now the yummy - wait...where is the yummy? It's gone? Was the yummy danger? It was tricky danger. It wanted me to think it was good but really it was baaaadddd...I was a good PANTHER! to kill it. And now I am tired. But wait! God is waking up. Look God, I killed the danger! I leap and run and meeeeooooowwww to God so she sees how good I am.

God sits up and looks at me, and the dead danger all over Man Cat's kitchen-jungle. She is very proud of me, I know. That is why her mouth is open.

"Oh my God..." She said her name. That means she's happy I saved her. And then..And then I hear Man Cat's paw-steps! And the door opens and Man Cat's here! Man Cat! Look! I killed the evil danger hiding in the Yummy! I jump up and down and meeeeoooooowwwww at Man Cat, but I stay on the tall table by a big piece of dead Danger. Man Cat looks at me. He is proud!

"Babe. Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." God looks sad, now. Her eyes have water in them. Maybe she is turning into Danger. Uhoh...

Man Cat picks up a piece of old-yummy. "What's this?"

"It was a cake."

"I'm assuming the cat is the reason it's all over the kitchen?"

God makes a big wooosh of air. Man Cat goes to the couch-thing and sits down beside God. Hey! Whattabout me! I killed the danger! I was a good PANTHER! Don't I get kitty treats? Maybe catnip?

"Why'd you make a cake?"

God makes a uppy-downy with her shoulders. "I wanted birthday cake."

Man Cat shakes his head. He thinks God was bad for bringing danger into the jungle. Then he gets up. Is he gonna give God a smack for bringing danger into the jungle? Like he gave me a smack the day I tried to eat Rat-rex? Man Cat goes to the door, and he brings a box back. He has a surprise. Ooooh, goody!

He sits down beside God and gives her the box. God leans on him and opens it and then is alllll happy. "A cake? You got me a cake?"

"Asked Ella to make it for you."

"But...you don't eat cake."

"It's your birthday, Babe. Can't have you miss out on your cake." Did Man Cat give God more yummy? Does it have Catnip? I jump off of the tall table and climb up on the couch behind Man Cat. I look. It's another yummy! Maybe this one has catnip. And no danger. God will share with me, right?

I reach one paw over Man Cat's shoulder to check out the yummy. "You had yours." He tells me, and he pushes me away. No fair. God kisses Man Cat, and he kisses her back. I am not allowed to kiss Man Cat like that. Then Man Cat picks God up and carries her to the kitchen.

"We'll put that in the fridge, where the menace can't get to it." He tells God, and then he puts the yummy away where I can not go. This is not fair. Then they go to the sleep jungle. It is not sleep time. I think Man Cat is going to make God scream. Again. I am going to go find another yummy to eat.

There must be catnip here somewhere...


	16. Christmas Sin! Sin's POV

**Prologue**

"Babe. How about we not decorate the tree?"

"But it's not a christmas tree without decorations!" Stephanie whined.

"The decorations won't last long with that menace in the apartment." he said as he nodded towards Sin, who was already prowling around the tree.

* * *

**16 Christmas Sin**

The jungle is veeerrrryyyy different today. Man Cat brung in a bit green tree to go into the jungle. It is a new hidey-house for me. It smells yummy. Man Cat puts it down and it lays over and goes to sleep on the jungle floor. I walk over and sniff it. Yum. This is a good hidey-house tree. I poke at it with a paw and then push my paw in and feel. It feels prickly, and very hidey. I am going to go inside.

It is dark in the hidey-house tree. I climmmbbb in but my bum gets stuck in the air. There is not much room in the hidey-house tree. And then, Man Cat grabs my bum and drags me back. He holds me in front of his face and I bat at his nose...I like his nose. Man Cat looks at me.

"Is there anything you don't get into?" He says. That means I am very special and the hidey-house tree is allllll for me. Then he putteds me on the couch and telled me to stay. I don't stay. I am not doggy. Or Rex-Rat. I am PANTHER and PANTHER must protect the jungle. I jump down and watch as Man Cat moves the hidey-house tree. He putteds a thing down and then wakes up the hidey-house tree and makes it stand up again, and then Man Cat putteds the hidey-house tree in the thingie and the tree can't go sleep again.

Man Cat looks at the tree, and then he looks at me. I love Man Cat. I like my lips and rub on his leg. Pick me up and pet me!

"Better tie that, I think." Man Cat says. That means he loves me, but he must make the hidey-house tree safe, so he can't cuddle me right now. Man Cat getteds balls of evil marker line and uses it at the top of the hidey-house. Uh Oh. What if the marker line attackeds the hidey-house like it did me? I must protect the tree from the evil marker line. I am big now and I won't get attacked by evil marker line ever again.

Man Cat leaves and I go see the hidey-house tree. It is biiiggg and tallllll and very good for hiding. I can use it to guard the jungle. Then Man Cat moveds me and putteds me on the couch again! The couch isn't danger, I don't need to be here, and I want to play in my new hidey-house! God comes in then, and Man Cat putteds down the long evil lines with stabbies and goes over to kiss God. Man Cat always kisses God. I want Man Cat to kiss ME.

God makes moanies. When God makes moanies Man Cat takes her into the sleep-jungle so she can scream. But not today. Today Man Cat walks back to the new tree and God follows.

"Gotta get this tree done, Babe. Then we'll solve your little problem."

"Which one?"

"The one we'll both enjoy solving."

Yes! Man Cat and God are going to fix my hidey-house so it can be alllllll mine. Goodie!

But what are they doing? Man Cat and God are putting the long evil lines with stabbies onto the tree! Does that mean the evil lines will attack? I must protect my tree. I walk around the hidey-house and think about how to protect it. I am not sure. Then, God kickeds me! She is evil. I screech very loudly and then look at God. You hurted me!

God pickeds me up and cuddles me. She loooovvvesss cuddling me. Then she putteds me on the couch.

"That cat is more trouble than she's worth." Man Cat said. He is not happy that God kickeds me.

"She's cute, and she's got YOU wrapped around her paw."

Man Cat and God finish putting the evil lines on the tree, and then they talk some more. God wants to put things called Decratins on it. Man Cat doesn't. Are decratins evil?

God wins, and they putteds all the decratins on the tree. It is very pretty. And decratins aren't evil! They are just toys! God and Man Cat loooovveeee PANTHER! PANTHER is sooooo good at protecting the jungle that God and Man Cat gotted PANTHER her own hidey-house tree, with lots n' lots of toys.

Then Man Cat takes God into the sleep jungle. I do not know why God likes to scream. Screaming is hard work. But I am alone with my new hidey-house tree now, and it is time to explore. I touch one of the toys they putted on the tree. It moves. I push it again with my paw. Cool. Then, I climb into the hidey-house.

There are some pricklies, and lots of branches. I jump from one to the other, and then again. Ooooh, that's a pretty toy. I stop and play, but then the toy falleds down. I watch as it falls down, down, down, and lands on the floor of the jungle. Oops. Oh well, there are more toys. I climb to another branch, and another. Ooooh, that toy is evil pretending to be a toy. I LEAP! and attack! And the evil toy falls down, down, and it goes SMASH! on the jungle floor.

The door to the sleep jungle opens. I crouch and hide in the hidey-house. Man Cat looks at the tree. He is not wearing his fake fur. He makes a hmph noise. "So it begins." He says. Then he disappears. "No biggie Babe, just your cat destroying the tree. Where were we?"

That means I did very very good destroying the evil pretend-toy. I leap! onto another branch and keep playing. Lots of toys are evil, they fooled Man Cat and gotted onto the tree. I attack! and I attack! again! I attack until there are no more evil toys on the tree, just a few good ones.

All that evil-fighting makes me tired. I think I will have a nap in my hidey-house tree. I climb onto a new branch and look out at the jungle. This is a good tree. Man Cat loves me and now I will sleeep.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"How bad is it?" She asked, as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Oh, I'd imagine it's bad. But most of them weren't breakable."

"True." she agreed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him gently. Then, they walked into the living room together.

"Babe." He sighed. The sight that met them was beyond disastrous. In the space of an hour, the little black cat that Steph brought home a whole Christmas prior had managed to all but destroy the tree. Decorations were strewn from one end of the living room to the other, but only a few were broken. The fact that most weren't glass really was a Godsend.

"Will you help me put them back on?"

"So she can destroy it again?" He asked, his eyes locating the cat.

She was curled up on a branch, near the top of the Christmas tree, fast asleep.

* * *

Merry Christmas, everyone!!!!! 


End file.
